1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ligature and more particularly to a cinch suture for use during surgery primarily on small animals and a method for using the cinch suture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closing surgically an excised opening within a human or an animal organ or vessel can be a difficult procedure since closing the excised opening to prevent bleeding and induce healing must oftentimes be done in an area where the operable location cannot be seen. Many times it is done by feeling only.
Various techniques have been developed to tie sutures to hold an organ or vessel in a stable condition until bleeding subsides. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,577; 5,609,597; 5,643,289 and 5,911,728. Such techniques usually require the use of additional equipment or special machined parts to assist in the tying. This is expensive and is better replaced by a simple device that can be utilized by feel or limited view.
When devices of the type desired have been developed, it is oftentimes difficult to place the device in the correct location and apply the necessary motion to tighten it sufficiently to stop bleeding and induce healing. Many times, such a device cannot be sufficiently tightened to totally terminate bleeding.
In other cases where such devices have been developed for use, a standard size device has been provided which will function adequately if the organ or vessel is consistent with that size but which will not be completely efficient and effective in the event the organ or vessel size is smaller or larger than that contemplated by the standard size of the device.
In most cases, conventional methods of applying an effective way to terminate bleeding and induce healing is quite time consuming and tedious thus becoming very expensive. Moreover, the inability to see where the activity is taking place results in a lack of confidence in the surgical technique employed.
Because of the limitations experienced and noted in the prior art, there is perceived a definite need for an improved and simplified device for dealing with surgical excision in a reliable way to ensure stoppage of bleeding and the inducement of healing. It is to that perceived need that the present invention is directed.
From the forgoing, it is apparent a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved ligature that includes all of advantages of prior art devices and none of the disadvantages.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a faster, more reliable and more consistent surgical ligature material for use in surgical excisions.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism for the new ligature which will not allow the ligature to loosen during any part of the placement or tightening process.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide the ability to furnish a ligature having a diameter, length and stretch of various sizes which will be consistent with the size needed.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that will save time and money, that is reliable and consistent, and enhances confidence in the surgical technique employed.
From these objectives it can be seen that the present invention includes first a cinch suture having first and second segments and a locking mechanism joining these segments wherein the locking mechanism reacts to formations on the first segment to lock the ligature in place and prevent loosening thereafter. The locking mechanism has rows of teeth positioned to interact with engaging elements carried by the first segment as the first segment is passed through the locking mechanism to secure the first segment against removal. The locking mechanism teeth are flexible and movable and include preferably two rows of teeth that are in a face to face offset relationship. The first segment engaging elements have a spherical configuration, and the first segment passing through the locking mechanism forms an endless loop for encircling and closing an opening form by surgical excision of an organ or vessel.
The locking mechanism has a segment receiving entrance and a segment removal exit which facilitates the positioning of the first segment into the segment receiving entrance and out of the segment removal exit. The two rows of offset teeth alternately engage spherical engaging elements thereagainst to provide minute adjustment in the tightness of the suture and place pressure on the suture to hold it firmly in place.
The invention also includes a method of applying the cinch suture which includes passing the first segment through the locking mechanism to form an endless loop, positioning the endless loop around the opening, pulling the first segment through the locking mechanism to tighten the loop and close the opening while holding the second segment in a fixed position, and removing the unused portions of the first and second segments.
The inventive concept also contemplates a method for producing the cinch suture described herein which is to mold the cinch suture as an integral element and to vary the sizes of each molded unit to fit the need to which it will be used.
Thus there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In that respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its arrangement of the components set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent methods and products resulting therefrom that do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. The application is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by its claims, nor to limit its scope in any way.
Thus, the objects of the invention set forth above, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are noted with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific results obtained by its use, reference should be made to the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.
The drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification. They illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with their description, further serve to explain the principles of the invention.